narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natoro Style: Multifarious Flame
|image=Multifarious_Flame-Tiger_form.jpg |kanji=ブルのスタイル:多種多様炎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Buru no sutairu: Tashu tayō-en |literal english=Bull Style: Flame Variety |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Engetsu Uchiha, Marami Natoro, Malakas Natoro |hand signs=Ox, Ram, Hare, Ox, Boar, Dog, Horse |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A technique used by the Natoro to inspire fear on the battlefield, after weaving the handsigns to begin what is known as the "forming stage" the user gathers fire in the palm of their hand, in most cases, and forms an image in their mind of what they want the flame to shape in to. After a definite image has been formed the flames are thrown and they take the shape that the user desires. In the case of more experienced users, each form serves a different purpose; causing various effects and inflicting different amounts of damage. The while the user is able to mold it into any form of their choosing, the most effective forms seem to be those of animals, and while multiple users may use the same form the effects are almost certain to vary. Marami's Forms Bat: Weakest form and smallest. Flies to the air at a speed comparable to that of the average kunai and ignites the opponent/object it first comes into contact with. Very low damage and the flames are easily extinguished, when used individually it serves best as a distraction. This form is most effective when used for swarming, producing many at once in order to inflict greater damage to the opponent. Short to mid range. Monkey: Medium sized form, travels on either two or four legs, quick. This form is used for rapid close to mid range assaults on an opponent as the monkey is able to quickly cover short distances before detonating when it collides with an opponent or any other obstruction. Sets fire to a small area once it detonates. Short to mid range. Ape: Larger variation of the monkey form, travels on four legs and is often used in pairs. The flames are formed so that they smoulder, leaving behind a thick black smoke in its wake. Does little to no damage and functions best when used in conjunction with the monkey form, obscuring the latter from view with its smoke. Short to mid range. Egg: This form is roughly the size of the ape. The egg is used to attack a wide area and is best used to combat multiple opponents in a enclosed area. Thrown into the air, the egg spins rapidly and launches a large number of bats to strike a wide area before detonating. Mid range Riniyut: Marami's most powerful form, a variation of the bat form but several times larger. Riniyut flies through the air slowly, blanketing the area below it in a smoke that induces a mix of drowsiness and nausea in those who inhale the fumes. Able to be used in a similar fashion to the egg form, Riniyut may launch bats at opponents from above before breaking down into simple flames and igniting the nearby area. Malakas and Engetsu's Forms Rat: Weakest form. Scurries along the ground to explode from below, extremely low damage is done. Most often used as a distraction. This forms true strength lies in massive numbers, creating large amounts of the rats to overwhelm an opponent. Short to Mid range. Bird: Smallest form. Used for rapid mid to long range strikes. The flame is condensed highly at the beak, giving the projectile piercing power. Often used in rapid barrages. Can prove deadly if aimed carefully. Crow: Larger variation of the "bird" form. Often used in waves of two or three, the flame is made so that it smolders filling the air around it in a thick smoke. When used in conjunction with the bird form it proves to be a surprisingly effective combination, the smaller birds obscured in the smoke. Mid to long range. Egg: Roughly the size of three crows combined, the egg form is used to attack a wide area. Thrown into the air, the egg spins rapidly and launches a large number of birds to strike a wide area before detonating. Mid range Snake: Functions similarly to the rat form, attacking the opponent from below. The smoke left behind by this form is toxic. Used in large numbers. Short to mid range. Dog: Used to "scent" opponents, these flames create a thin layer of smoke which leaves a distinctive scent on the opponent. Used in packs of four or five, able to inflict damage equivalent to a . Short to Mid range Wolf: Used after the opponent has been "scented" by the dog form. Inflicts sizable damage and leaves behind a thick smokescreen. Short to Mid range. Tiger/Lion: One of the most powerful forms, able to inflict massive damage on an opponent at close range. Short range Beast: This is the second most powerful form in his arsenal. Able to attack and kill at both short and long ranges with a powerful combination of blasts of flames and explosions. Consumes a large amount of chakra. Short or Long Range Dragon: The single most powerful and largest form in Malakas's arsenal. Able to attack an opponent at any range from above, covering a wide area with its attacks. Used as a final resort in conjunction with the egg and crow forms in order to hem in opponents before delivering a final strike. Consumes massive amounts of chakra to form. Category:Jutsu